Machines, such as excavators, have work tools installed thereon to perform a variety of operations at a work site. Different types of the work tools may be attached to the machine based on the type of operation to be performed at the work site. The operation of the work tool and a method of operating the work tool may vary based on the type of the work tool that is currently attached to the machine.
In case of autonomous or semi-autonomous operation of the machine, the system may initially need to identify the type of the work tool that is currently attached to the machine to perform further activities using the work tool. Currently the type of the work tool may be selected by the operator. This may put stress on the operator to ensure that the operator always remembers to change the type of a work tool selection on changing the work tool and make the right selection while informing the system. Further, incorrectly identifying the type of the work tool may lead to over or under loading of the system, undesired operations being performed, damage to some parts of the machine, undesired re-work at the worksite, and so on. Known solutions may be a tedious and time-consuming process, affecting an overall productivity and efficiency of the system.
United States Published Application Number 2009/0136293 describes a coupler for a machine. The coupler includes a housing sized to matingly engage a corresponding coupler housing. An electrical connector, disposed within the coupler housing is configured to create an electrical connection between the tool and the machine at a communication node. The electrical connection provides a circuit pathway for a conductor delivering both power and data to a plurality of devices connected to the machine. A message containing tool identification information is transmitted from the communication node when the coupler housing is connected to the complimentary coupler housing.